To Serve Penance
by Reggie
Summary: ~*~Chapter 2 is up~*~ Just another day in a mutant's life. That's all Penny wants. To bad things might change it
1. Normalization

Here is the start of my X-men fic (god damn these things can be addicting). This is about Penance who was in the Generation X comic. I'm aging her a bit so that she's close to the original group's age. Why? Because this is a fanfic and I can do that. *G*  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men and Penance are property of Marvel Comics. Although I wouldn't mind borrowing Gambit for a long period of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Serve Penance  
  
  
Penny cursed as she scraped some skin from her knuckle onto the engine she was working on. "Dammit." Blood welled up, a startling red in contrast to the black of the grease staining her fingers.  
  
"Ya all right, Penny?" The old man leaned out of the glorified closet he called an office.  
  
She glanced up from under the bill of the cap she was wearing and nodded. "Yeah, just took some skin off. Nothing major."  
  
"Well, just be careful. Can't be havin' my best mechanic lose a finger or anythin'." He gave her a grin.  
  
A ghost of a smile flickered across her lips as she straightened up and turned towards the sink. "All right, Mr. Peabody."  
  
She poured some soap in her hand before turning on the water at the sink, working it over her hands. Her breath hissed out from the stinging of both the soap and water, seeing some drops of blood wash down the drain. Once her hands were clean enough, she rummaged through the first aid kit for a bandage.  
  
"I'm almost done with the engine, Mr. Peabody. It should be ready for pick-up by 3 o'clock."  
  
"Good. Mrs. Robinson will be happy to have her car back." He smiled up at her from his chair. The radio was set on one of his favorite oldies station songs that he could be found singing to, a half filled out part form sitting on the desk. The song was interrupted by a news bulletin.   
  
"Senetor McGregor is currently trying to pass the New Mutan Act that requires all mutants to report for shots to damper their abilities. He has a strong community backing despite two previously failed attempts to pass the Act which has been called the Normalization Act. Both Pro and Anti-Mutant organizations have been voicing their opinion in regards to the Act. The Congress meets in three days to discuss it. More news at the 6 o'clock hour. We now return you to your regularly scheduled program."  
  
Penny was throwing the band-aid papers away when the news cast come across the airway and froze, listening to the proclaimation.   
  
Mr. Peabody shook his head. "I can't believe that it hasn't passed yet. Don't everyone know that it's for the best?"  
  
She glanced at him, biting her lip slightly before shruging. She moved back to the car so she could finish it up, tension starting it's build up in her shoulders.  
  
"For some of them mutants, it's probably best. Who knows how dangerous they are?"  
  
Penny took a deep breath, glad she was over at the car. "Yeah.....who knows."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know this is short but the others will be longer. 


	2. Trying to be normal

Disclaimer:  Penance is property of Mr. Stan Lee and Marvel Comics.  I just like her. *G*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Peabody."  Penny called out to the old man as she let the door shut behind her.

An absent tug on her baseball cap and she was walking down the street, the smell of grease lingering on her overalls.  The small town was fairly active for a lazy Saturday.  She nodded to a few people who called out her name.  It took some time to talk to anyone when she had first arrived, not being a really social person.  She liked her privacy.  It had taken the work of Mr. Rochester and his daughter, the people she boarded with, to help her know some names.

She reached the small grocer's store, giving another nod to the elderly woman behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, Penny."

"Afternoon, Mrs. Peters."

Penny went down the small aisle to the small refrigeration unit holding the milk and juices.  The bell above the door run again as someone else came into the store.

"Good afternoon, Sam.  How are you today?

"Martha.  I'm doing fine.  Did you hear the news?"

"I'm afraid I…."

Penny stiffened slightly.  She recognized the voice of the man.  He wasn't someone that Penny felt comfortable around. He seemed to much like…._him_.  The monster that still haunts her dreams, the one who kept her as a slave…..

"…ship them all to some island and keep them there, I say.  They aren't normal. They're abominations against nature that should be kept away from god-fearing folks like us."

"Now, Sam, they still are people…just special."  
  


"Special? This isn't some disease that impairs the mind, Martha.  There are god-fearing people who wonder if their next door neighbor could do something to them in the middle of the night, like set their home on fire."

Penny clenched her fist as she opened the door of one of the units, pulling out a gallon jug of milk.  Close-minded.  That's what Sam was.  He didn't understand that not all mutants wanted to be what they are.  She didn't want to be the way she was.  Her fingers clenched slightly around the handle.

"….and they don't deserve the right to choose.  Don't know why they keep blocking this Act."

Penny looked up at her reflection in the glass.  Her entire pupils were red and it was spreading outwards.  Her breath caught in her throat and her gaze dropped to see it spreading along her hand.  The crystal hard sharpness.

No…no, not now.  She thought desperately.  She counts slowly, taking deep breaths.  She had learned that this helped before.  She can only hope it does so now. "1….2….3….4…"  Her eyes closed tightly, wishing her appearance back to the way it was. 

"Penny?  Are you all right, dear?"

She felt a touch on her arm, causing her to jerk her eyes open.  She had been concentrating and hadn't heard anyone approach.  A quick glance at her hand showed only flesh.  She glanced up and peeked from under the bill of the hat to see green eyes looking back at her before glancing over at Mrs. Peters, a forced smile on her lips.

"I'm fine.  Just have a bit of a headache."

Mrs. Peters patted her arm.  "It has to be from the fumes of the garage.  I don't know how you do it.  Is that all then, hon?"  She nodded to the milk.

"Yeah….this is it."

"Well, let me ring you up so you can take something for that headache."

Penny nodded as she followed the older woman up to the cash register.  Sam still stood there and he stared at Penny as she came up.  She gave him a brief nod before looking away.  He just didn't seem to be very trustworthy.

"That will be 2.34, dear."

Penny pulled out the money plus change and gave another smile to Mrs. Peters.  "Bye."

"Bye, Penny.  Take some aspirin and lay down, you'll feel better."

She gave a nod before stepping outside again, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck raise up.  She didn't need to look back to know that Sam was watching her as she left.  He was just creepy and she couldn't figure out what is different about him.  She walked quickly down the street to the boarding house where she was staying.  All she wanted to do is get inside, away from the news and the talk.

She let out a breath of relief when she stepped inside the old farm house.  She always feels like someone is watching her whenever she is outside.  That's why she doesn't go out much.  She doesn't like to feel uneasy and most of the people have made their opinion known about mutants.  Nice as Mrs. Peters is, Penny thinks her mind would change really fast if faced with one.  They wouldn't be 'special' to her, they would be something to be afraid of.

"Penny? That you?"  The craggy voice came from the living room on the right.  

"It's me, Mr. Rochester.  I got some milk since I saw that you were out."

The dog by the man's wheelchair gave a bark of greeting and walked over to Penny tail waging.  She gave a brief smile and scratched its ears.  "Hello Poseidon."

Mr. Rochester smiled, the dark lenses of his glasses turned towards Penny.  "Thank you.  You didn't need to do that though."

"I wanted to."  She looked at the TV and saw that the news was ending.  With a last scritch of the Poseidon's ears, she straightened up.  "Guess you heard the news."

"Yes.  Nothing but a bunch of nonsense.  They think they can control the mutants but all it does is cause even worse problems because there is always a handful that don't want to be helped.  Much like human nature, but try telling them that."  His graying head jerked towards the TV.

"People get hurt by mutants and all they do is point the finger.  I can understand some of them just wanting to be left alone.  They don't do anything against anyone and they don't want any one to bother them.  What's so wrong about that."

Mr. Rochester sighed.  "It's been like this for some time, Penny.  People are afraid of what they don't understand so they seek to tame it or strike out at it as a group.  It will take some time to change opinions and even if you do….it's like you said, there will be a small group that doesn't want it and will cause problems."

She gave a soft sigh and then nodded, stopped with a glance at him and then spoke.  "Yeah.  Sometimes people don't know what they want.   Well I better put the milk away before it gets warm.  Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you.  How was work?"  

She heard the wheels move behind her as she opened the refrigerator door.   "It was all right.  Finally finished the car for Mr. Peabody, so I can work on that truck he had sitting.  The parts are two small for his hands so I'm going to be doing it."

"Well at least he gives you work. In this small burg, it's mighty hard to get regular things to do."

She gave a shrug.  "If all else fails, I'll work on the roof and patch it up for you.  Least I can do."

Mr. Rochester gave a chuckle.  "You don't have to do that.  You are handy to have around.  Linda doesn't know a carburetor from a rotator and it would be a might difficult for me to fix up things.  Speaking of which, she should be home soon to make dinner, if you want to shower.  Water heater is acting up again."

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of fumes on her clothing.  "Good idea.  And I'll check that out before I get a shower.  Do you need help getting into the living room?"

"Nope, should be fine.  I'll call for you when Linda is here."

"All right, Mr. Rochester."  She opened the basement door and went down to check out the water heater.  

For these two people, she can handle conversation.  Just don't expect her to go out and make it.  She likes this small town.  It's quiet.


End file.
